You Make Me Complete
by Genkibat
Summary: Set after the end of Digimon 02, Miyako/Yolei is reflecting on her life thus far, and her marrige to Ken, when she gets another chance at 'adventure' sooner then she thinks.
1. Reflective Lens

//You make me come.  
You make me complete.  
You make me completely miserable.//  
  
A cry rang through the cool night air. In the next room, the blanket on the giant bed moved, and two heads peeked out from behind the comforter, half asleep.  
  
Ken rubbed his eyes and began to climb out of bed, but was stopped by a gental hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his wife's face smiling at him sweetly.  
  
"It's okay, honey... I'll get it." Miyako said quietly, grabbing her glasses from the bedside table. Ken smiled back at her and whispered out a thanks as Miyako climbed out of the bed. The lavender-haired women crept out of her and her husband's bedroom, and into the room right beside them. It was decorated beautifully, but not too elaborately. The walls were pained a beautiful shade of blue, with random white clouds. If it wasn't for the fact that it was 2 AM, even Miyako could have mistaken it for a room with no walls, it was so accurate.  
  
'And we have Mimi-san to thank for the idea... too bad she became a chef... a waste of talent, if you ask me.' Miyako thought. She walked over to the crib that was made to look like -much to his embarassment- Halsemon, where her youngest child was screaming his little head off. She gently reached down and picked him up, rocking him back and forth.  
  
"There there, Shouken. It's alright, mommy's here." Miyako smiled down at her son, who began to quiet down. "...Mommy will ALWAYS be here."  
  
She took a seat near the window, which was the best one in the house. The veiw looked directly at the moon. As she rocked her child back to sleep, she reflected on her life and how she got there... in high school, when Ken asked her out, of course Miyako had said yes. Who would say 'no' to Ichijouji Ken? It was ICHIJOUJI KEN! The most popular guy in school, the most popular guy in the district! A genius, a sports superstar! Of course she said 'Yes' when he asked her out...And she was thrilled when he wanted to go steady, she really was. The prom was wonderful, they had danced together all night... It was magical. And then when they were in collage -they had ended up going to the same one- Ken had asked her to marry him. It was what she had wanted from the moment she met him. Of course, she said 'yes'. After all, there was no reason for her to say 'no'. And he was Ichijouji Ken... you don't turn down Ichijouji Ken. You just DON'T.  
  
And then they moved in together after collage. It was the cutest little apartment, they lived there for about a year as newlyweds. Ken was working on his way to become a digital world researcher with Koshirou, Joe's older brother, and Sora's father. Miyako was an assistant at a genetic engeneering lab that was working on a cure for cancer. They were making more and more breatkthroughs each day, when Miyako suddenly figured out she was pregnant (by constant morning sickness, stomach swelling, mood-swings and the works. Eventually she saw a doctor about it and he told her the news). Ken and her deciding their little apartment was already a little cramped, they began hunting for an actual house, and found the perfect one...  
  
Five cities away.   
  
Ken and Miyako then sacraficed their dreams silently and moved. Ken found a job as a detective, and Miyako was already so far in she'd have to take maternity leave on whatever job she got. They had their first child, a girl, and named her Kiyoi. Just as Kiyoi was getting old enough for Miyako to be able to start working again, she was once again pregnant. This time with their first son, Jikei. Just like a wash, rinse, repeat, as soon as she was able to work again, she had Shouken, the baby she was holding in her arms at the moment. Miyako and Ken had slowly lost touch with the rest of the former digidestined. The only one she saw an an irregular basis was Iori. With him being a lawyer, and Miyako's husband being a detective, they met quite frequently, though they were not always on the same side. Still, they remained friends, and Iori would come over for dinner about once every two weeks and tell Miyako and Ken anything he'd heard about everyone else. Most recently she'd heard that Sora and Yamato were now getting a divorce -Iori was handling the case- and were not on speaking terms.   
  
Miyako thought how sad that was. What about their children? Miyako could never get a divorce from Ken now, even if she wanted one. There was no way she could do that to her poor children... But then, she really was happy with Ken, so that wasn't an issue.  
  
She really was happy with him.  
  
Really.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Lyrics from the song "You Make Me Complete", by Lit 


	2. Life Mundane

//They reached for tomorrow  
But tomorrows, more of the same  
So they reached for tomorrow  
But tomorrow never came//  
  
"Kiyoi!!"  
  
Miyako ran to the doorway, holding up the small purple box with lilac prints on it.   
"Kiyoi-chan! You forgot your lunch box!!"  
  
Her daughter, Kiyoi, turned from where she was already halfway down the block. She checked her bag, got the most panicked look on her face, then ran back to her mother, taking the box gently.   
  
"Thank you, mother." She said, a small sweat drop sliding down the side of her face. Miyako smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead.   
  
"Just be more careful, okay? Next time I might not notice it until you're already at school!" She ruffled her daughter's hair. Kiyoi giggled.  
  
"Yes, mother." Kiyoi bowed, then turned and dashed down the street, trying to make up the lost time to get to school in time. Miyako sighed, leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I swear, she gets more and more like her father every day." Shaking her head, the lavender-haired woman turned and went back inside the house, making her way to the kitchen.   
  
A hot bowl of chicken soup was sitting on the counter, just where Miyako had left it. That was the original reason she had gone into the kitchen. Her eldest son, Jikei, had the flu. She was just making him something to eat when she noticed the familiar floral lunch box on the table.   
  
Kiyoi was always a very forgetful girl. She was at the top of her class, and was always focusing more on academics. Never quite well at expressing her feelings, though, and thus she didn't have many friends.  
  
Now that Miyako thought about it, actually, Kiyoi had only one friend. A girl a year younger named Yuuki Kashoku.  
  
The two were best friends, practically sisters. Strange thing was, though, Miyako had never met Kashoku's parents. Always a case of bad timing. It didn't matter, though. Kashoku was almost like another child for Miyako, and Kashoku had said that her mother said the same thing about Kiyoi.   
  
Taking the bowl of soup and setting it on a tray along with some orange juice, Miyako headed for her son's room.   
  
Jikei was sitting in his bed, playing his gameboy when Miyako came in. He was so immersed in it, in fact, that he didn't notice Miyako until she was standing right next to him.   
  
"Jikei, put that away, it's time for you to eat something."  
  
Jikei pouted.  
  
"But moooooom!" The eight-year-old whined "I'm already at level 12!"  
  
"I don't care, now you eat."  
  
"Dad would let me play!"  
  
"But dad isn't going to be home until five."  
  
The magenta haired boy pouted once more, but reluctantly put away his gameboy. He stared at the tray now on his lap, bored.  
  
"...I wanted tomato soup." He said dryly.  
  
"Ooohhh, now you're just being difficult!" Miyako folded her arms across her chest. She paused, then an idea came to mind. "I guess that means I'll just have to... TICKLE YOU!"   
With practiced ease, she moved the tray to the bedside end table and began to tickle Jikei. He laughed, almost not being able to breathe.  
  
"Aaahhh! I give up! I give up!!" He yelled between breaths, tears rolling down his cheeks. Giggling herself, Miyako stopped tickling Jikei, who laughed at least a good minute after she stopped.   
  
They sat there for a moment, Mother and daughter, just catching their breaths. Miyako stared up at the ceiling.  
  
You're only young once, she decided. You have your entire life to be so bored that you play Tetris for an hour while you wait for chicken soup.  
  
"...Hey, honey..." She looked over to Jikei, a small smile on her face. "How about we order a couple pizzas for everyone and go rent some movies, okay?"  
  
Jikei blinked, then a wide smile, much reminiscent of his mother's, spread across his face.  
  
"YEAH!!" He practically jumped out of bed and skipped to the door. Miyako wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him back.   
  
"Hey hey there, little mister! You can't go get movies in your pajamas!" She poked his cheek gently.  
  
"I can too!! My pajamas are COOL!"  
  
Miyako couldn't help but laugh.  
  
She loved her children so much. There was no doubt about that.   
  
Then why did she feel so disappointed that she'd gotten married?  
  
  
It was four hours later when Jikei had finally gone to bed again, sufficiently worn out. Miyako sat down on the couch, munching on a leftover piece of pizza.   
  
They'd gotten movies and pizza, and had a grand time watching them with Shouken, who had woken up for a short time to watch Totoro save the day.  
  
Both sons asleep, her daughter at school, and still a good couple of hours before her husband came home from work... ahh, Miyako hardly ever got times alone like this anymore. After two minutes of silence, she looked around for the TV remote control. Miyako had gotten too used to the noise. She wasn't used to it not being around anymore. Finding the black rectangle lodged between couch cushions, she turned on their television.  
  
"-No injuries were fatal, but so far three students are in critical condition at Kiyoto Medical Center, and twelve are still unaccounted for." The reporter on the TV said. "For those of you just joining us, there has been a possible arson at Odaiba Elementary School this afternoon at approximately Two O'clock." The scene flashed to the burning building, firefighters trying desperately to put it out. The time on the video read 2:15. "All students were evacuated from the building and those in good condition are having their parents called to come pick them up-"  
  
Miyako's face drained of all color.   
  
Odaiba Elementary.  
  
That was Kiyoi's school.  
  
"...Kiyoi..." She whispered, her eyes wide. She dropped the remote control and the pizza and was up in a second, grabbing the car-keys as she ran out the door.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Song is "Masquerade" by Berlin 


End file.
